Betrayal
by FromtheDark
Summary: Betrayal: the next generation of murderers has struck ((We currently have not written a disclaimer, sorreh))
1. Chapter 1

|| 1 . y e a r . l a t e r ||   
The about year old Jacob Byrant Hardy was running around laughing hysterically as his father, Jeff chased him around the house, while AJ shook her head at the two. Adam sat next to Dakota, who held a small child in her arms, only about 2 months of age. AJ sighed, and smiled at Dakota and her daughter; Paris Desdemona Copeland. "So much to look forward to huh Kota." Dakota smirked. "Oh yeah."   
  
  
|| 2 1 . Y e a r s . L a t e r ||   
"Paris, hurry up!" Jacob shook his head as he pounded on his best friends locker room door. The 22 year old male, ran a hand through his short yet spiked and multi colored hair, looking much like his father; Jeff Hardy. Attire was baggy black jeans and see throught white shirt, the sleeves having been replaced by fishe net ones.   
  
Paris rolled her eyes as she finished doing up her leather pants, the legs; about to knee height were fastened together with silver, metal circles. Her top, showing off much her toned and tanned stomach stopped a few inches below her bust, the sides held together with safety pins. Paris smirked in the mirror, fixing her blonde hair inherited by her father; Adam Copeland. Adding a few touch-ups to her makeup she finally emerged from her locker room arching a slender brow towards the bored looking Jacob. "Jakey, I'm ready c'mon."   
  
Jacob sighed and gave a nod. "God, finally. You look fine in anything and do you really think that your dad is gonna approve of your ring attire for the night?"   
  
Paris shrugged. "Like I give a flying fuck. He needs to learn not to freak out over the smallest things, god mom doesn't care, she thinks its cool. She's the best."   
  
Jacob smirked, their families the best of friends, 'causing them to be the best of friends also. Dakota and Adam Copeland the parents of Paris Desdemona Copeland and Adrianna and Jeffrey Hardy the parents of Jacob Byrant Hardy.   
  
Paris smirked as she passed Kevin "Jericho" Irvine. "Mmm he's fine." She muttered, eyeing his ass more than anything. Jacob shook his head saying nothing, yet eyeing a blonde female by the simple name of "Angel". "No, No Paris now that is a fine piece of work." Paris rolled her eyes. "To flashy, too slutty and an all around bitch. Not your type." Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Paris, c'mon we got a tag match against my cousin, Jason Hardy and Anna." 


	2. Chapter 2

"That's utter bull shit Dad! I can wear whatever I damn well wanna wear!" Paris growled under her breath, blue depths rolling back. Jacob and her had been victorious over Jason and Anna, yet the moment she reached the locker room, Paris had been under a constant assult by her father, Adam Copeland.   
  
Her mother, Dakota, had simply congradulated her on the victory and then returned to her conversation with AJ. Now the older female turned, glaring at her husband. "For god's sake Adam, leave her alone. She won the fucking match, now leave her alone about what she wears."   
  
Adam returned Dakota's glare, yet silenced at his wife's chiding. Paris smirked, then continued to the shower.  
  
Jacob, sitting beside AJ, glanced uneasily between Adam and the retreating back of Paris. AJ glanced at Jacob. "Go shower son..."  
  
"Yes mother" He replied, slightly angered. AJ glared swiftly at the young man. "Dont call me mother unless you put fucker after it." She snapped.  
  
Jabob sighed, nodding and heading in the direction of the showers.  
  
| | - L a t e r . T h a t . N i g h t - | |   
  
"Dude... slow down!" Jacob said offhandedly, watching Paris raise yet another shot glass to her lips. "Hell no! I can drink, and Ill be damned if I gonna stop just because Im leaving you in the dust." Paris slurred, throwing back the hard liquor.  
  
"I have never been unthrowned." Jacob stated, mater-of-factly. Paris smirked, uttering a low growl. "There's always a first for everything..." 


	3. Chapter 3

|| - A . f e w . h o u r s . l a t e r - ||  
  
Paris staggered to the hotel giggly stupidly, with Jacob following and shaking his head, not half as drunk as Paris. "Stupid wall!" Paris shook her first at the door, which she had failed to open and had just walked into. Jacob sighed heavily and opened it, ushering her inside the hotel. "Paris, you need to slow down on your drinking."   
  
"I do not." Paris slurred, making sense for once. "Just lay off her Jacob." A baritone voice filled the lobby, Jason Hardy smirking at his cousin and best friend, of which was his good friend also. "Yeah Jacob, don't tell me whatta do." Giggling again Paris just about fell to the floor if it had not been for the quick reflexes of Jacob. "Jason, stay out, Paris come on." Jacob attempted to drag the blonde female along, yet with her not cooperating he just picked her up, carrying her to her room.  
  
|| T h e . n e x t . m o r n i n g ||  
  
Paris groaned heavily as her gaze finally opened, head swimming with the amount of booze that had been consumed. Half of the safety pins in her shirt had been torn loose, though pants were still intact. She groaned heavily as she rolled over, only to come in contact with a hard, muscled object; Jacob.  
  
Jacob stirred, and hazel gaze flicked open arching a brow lightly at Paris. "What do you want?" Paris grinned. "I should be asking you that, you would be sharing a bed with me why?" Jacob sighed. "Because you were just so piss ass drunk, you decided it would be fun to handcuff me to the bed and before you undid it, you passed out. Paris smirked, as gaze travelled to the well muscled male's hands, which were infact handcuffed to the bed. "So what'd else I do?"  
  
"Nothing much." Jacob replied with a sigh. "Now will you please uncuff me?" Paris shook her head with a grin. "No I like you like that." Jacob groaned heavily. "Goddamnit Paris, c'mon I gotta go meet my mom and dad in like five minutes. Lemme go!" Paris once again shook her head, almost bleach blonde tresses flying everywhich way as she did so, hangover seeming to not be a factor with her. "Nope. Too bad for Jakey!" Hopping up out of bed she sauntered into the bathroom.  
  
"I know Dakota, but does she have to dress so skanky?" Kota sighed as she patted her husband's arm. "Don't worry about it Adam, you never complained when I dressed like that.."   
  
"Thats the thing Dakota! You never did, you dressed skanky in a tasteful way not showing so much skin." Dakota sighed heavily again, kissing Adam on the cheek. "Calm down love, she's 21 give her some slack."   
  
|| - L a t e r . t h a t , D a y - ||   
  
"I LOVE L.A!" Paris grinned, slipping her arm around Jason's and her other around Jacob's. "C'mon boys you got some time, lets go shopping." The cousins; Jason and Jacob looked at each other with horrified looks and winced. "Paris.." Jacob began. "I don't want to hear it Jacob! We're going shopping and thats final!" 


	4. Chapter 4

| | - H o u r s . L a t e r - | |   
  
"Can we go to Disney land yet?" Jason whined, prodding Paris in the back. Both males were laden down with bags, from various stores. The blonde female simply shrugged, uttering a slight squeak as Jacob poked her stomach with a, amazingly enough, free hand. "C'mon Par, lets go to Disney Land."   
  
As the female turned to argue with the males, they both flashed a sweet, innocent, award winning smile. Groaning, she shook her head. "Fine, fine." Jason jumped, throwing his arms around her slender waist while Jacob simply shook his head.   
  
| | - L a t e r : A t . D i s n e y . L a n d - | |  
  
"I wanna go on to Space Mountain!" Paris whined, tugging at Jacob's sleeve, as he pulled her towards Fantasy Land. "Jason, I wanna go to Space Mountain!" Switching her tactics to the other, darker haired male. Jason smiled, shaking his head and pulling her along towards Fantasy Land.  
  
| | - T h a t . N i g h t - | |  
  
"Mom... I dont feel too good...." Jacob groaned, sprawled on a bed, Paris laying beside him, curled into a tight ball. She grunted as Adam poked her. "No pokey...make tummy stop hurting." A slender hand batted at the annoying male's, eyes remaining closed.  
  
"You remind me of your mother. Never thinking about the consequences." Paris opened one eye, glaring at her father. "Thats nice.. now lemme alone." She muttered softly into the pillow. 


	5. Chapter 5

|| - 3 . d a y s . l a t e r - ||  
  
Shannon McMahon pranced around the house, smrking softly to herself. She knew the true legacy of her parents, and the four that had stopped them so many times. Shannon slumped down in a chair, looking at a wedding picture of Jessica Deckem at that time calling herself Julia and Shane McMahon; her parents. She sighed heavily yet was startled slightly as the picture of torn from her grasp by Kevin "Jericho" Irvine. "Your just gonna make yourself sad again Shan."   
  
Shannon pouted, flicking dark hair from face. "They should still be alive Kevin. If those four hadn't.. god I hate them. I'm gonna finish what my mother couldn't!" Kevin sighed and kneeled infront of the McMahon. "You say that all the time, yet I still think it would be easier to go after Jacob and Paris instead of their parents Shannon." Slender brow of Shannon arched at his statement light nod given. "I'll think about it Kevie."  
  
Jason smirked and pulled Paris into his lap, the female not pushing away from dark haired male. Jacob looked up from his magazine to look at the two. "Is there something going on I don't know about?" Paris rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck. "Ah poor Jakey is jealous." Jason shrugged. "Whats not to be jealous about? I mean I did come from the better side of the Hardy family." Jacon shook his head, turning back to his magazine, ignoring the giggles and soft chuckles coming from Paris and Jason.  
  
Adam sighed and shook his head. "I still don't agree Dakota. She should have.." The blonde male was cut off by his wife. "She's an adult Adam, why is her clothing such a problem?" Adam ran a hand through his hair. "Because her image isn't too positive, I mean the message.." Dakota groaned. "Drop it Adam, she can handle herself for god's sakes!"  
  
AJ eyed Adam and Dakota saying nothing. While Jeff was cursing every few seconds over the phone, before slamming it down, though AJ not bothering to question him. "God I hate Matt!" Jeff exclaimed. "No you don't." AJ stated simply, shaking her head. "Adam, Paris can handle herself and I mean Jacob and Jason are usually in her company." Adam growled, and Jeff smirked. "Jason in her company can't be good.." AJ slapped Jeff, and shook her head.   
  
|| - A t . t h e . S h o w - ||  
  
Paul Levesque, having long since taken over the WWE after Vince McMahon had died. Pacing his office he stared at the announcers of WWE; Kyle Lopeman and Marc Christie. "So neither of you have seen Anna?" Paul inquired the two, who had been at the arena most of the day. Marc shook his head as well as Kyle. "No sir, we haven't seen her, why?" Paul sighed. "She was supposed to be here early to get some help with Jason Hardy, yet she never showed. That is not like her at all, she's also one of the best divas we have, aside from Paris Copeland." Marc smirked at the name Paris yet gave a nod. "Well, if we see her then we'll inform you straight away." Paul gave a slomn nod. "Good." 


	6. Chapter 6

| | - N e x t . W e e k ' s . S h o w - | |  
  
"Dude..... me hurt.... " Paris complained, falling to the bench beside another female wrestler and currently, her tag partner. "Remind me never to let you bring out ladders and chairs ever again..." Casey replied, stripping away pearl-coloured tape.   
  
Paris smirked, then began pulling off her wrestling boots, while blue gaze was concentrated upon a monitor in the womens' change room. Out in the ring was Jacob and Jason, preparing for a tag match against another team, consisting of Kevin Irvine and Mike Choral.  
  
Jake's hand extended, awaiting for Jason to crawl towards the corner. Mike was half passed out in the ring, a thin trail of blood running from a cut above one brow. Both Kevin and Jacob recieved a tag, roughly the same time.  
  
Springing lightly into the ring, Jacob instantly dropped the other male with a spinning heel kick, then fell Mike, whom had gained a second wind, with a clothesline. Jason, who had regained his feet, began to pound Kevin on the outside, while Jacob prepared Mike for a finishing move: His modified Swanton Bomb. The ref counted a three, and both Hardy's slipped from the ring, avoiding Kevin's wildly aimed shots.   
  
Staggering up the ramp, Jacob failed to see a person in the shadows. Shannon McMahon smirked to herself, watching the two males retreat to the locker room. "This... is almost going to be too easy.." With a cynical laugh to herself, she vanished in the direction of the backstage entrance. 


	7. Chapter 7

Shannon smirked as she walked along the almost desolate hall, clicking of heels echoing softly. The slender female though, was suddenly stopped by a crowed of about four large security gaurds. "Your pass ma'am?" Shannon blinked. "Uh pass?" One of the security gaurds gave a nod. "Yes. A pass, is that too hard to understand?" Shannon shook her head. "No.. I just, I guess I forgot it.. you know?" The same gaurd shook his head again, grabbing her arm and dragging her from the building. "Sorry ma'am, you'll have to stay out until you can come up with your pass, maybe you'll remember it next time."  
  
Shannon cursed beneath her breath with a heavy sigh. Maybe this wasn't going to be easy as she thought.  
  
Paris ran up to both Jason and Jacob who was currently rubbing his ribs, yet ignoring that factor Paris hugged Jacob anyway, 'causing him to stumble from the sudden source of weight of which had been flung at him and now latched onto him. "You okay Jake? That was so great you guys! Except for that yummy Kevin losing, its still all good." Jason smirked and slipped away before he could be latched onto by Paris. Jacob groaned gingerly hugging his friend back before attempting to push her off of him.   
  
"The ribs Par, the ribs." Paris smirked and let go. "Oh yeah, yeah.. suck it up! Anyways, uh stupid Jason, okay right.. yes so you are coming tonight right?"  
  
"Uh coming where Par?" Paris sighed. "To dinner, I don't want to be alone with my dad, even though mom is there she can't stand up for me all the time, I need a second party helping me out." Jason sighed. "Yippee, I'm taking it I'm the second party." Paris gave a hefty nod, poking him. "So? so?" Jacob sighed and gave a slow nod. "Yeah sure." Paris gave a beaming smile. "I knew it, you can't say no to me.. I'm so great aren't I?"   
  
"Sure Par, you just keep thinking that to yourself." Jacob narrowly missed a heavy slap towards him, as he slid into his locker room, slamming the door to keep the blonde female out and away at the moment. 


	8. Chapter 8

Both Adam and Dakota smiled up as the two forms approached, being Paris and Jacob. Jacob still sported bruised ribs, yet had managed to cover up the pain with a smile. Settling beside Paris, he lifted a menu and ignored the glare and smirks shot his way by Paris and her parents.  
  
"Jake, thats not very polite you know..." Paris muttered, only to receive a shrug. Growling, she shook her head, while the thought of 'this is going to be a very long night...' ran through her head.  
  
| | - L a t e r . T h a t . N i g h t - | |  
  
"Jake... that isnt my room..." Paris informed calmly, leaning against a door frame within the hotel. Jake blinked at the numbers on the door, then sheepishly turned around. Paris shook her head as Jason waltzed down the hall towards the two, smiling broadly. Paris jogged to meet him, her arms slipping around the male's neck, eyes closed as he kissed her deeply, if not roughly.   
  
Jacob chose to ignore them, finally able to open the door in which Paris had informed him to be hers. Leaving Paris and Jason in the hall, he took the oppertuntity to poke through Paris' belongings.   
  
Tossing aside black eyeliner and lipstick, as well as a brush, Jacob dug into her overnight bag. "God Paris, you really know how to live out of a bag." He commented to no one, considering the fact he was alone in the room at the moment. 


	9. Chapter 9

"God Jeff, your boy could use to learn some manners." Adam stated, Jeff only shook his head with a sigh. "He had bruised ribs and if anything Paris dragged him along because he can't say 'no' to her, and he didn't even want to go in the first place." Adam shrugged. "Still.." Dakota glared at her husband, using harshest tone possible. "Will you just drop it Adam! God. Leave Paris alone.. leave her friends alone. She's 21 for fuck's sakes and can handle herself." AJ remained silent, ignoring the fighting couple and the pouting Jeff beside her.  
  
Jacob continued to poke through Paris' things, until he whirled around to face her leaning in the door-way, Jason's arms wrapped tightly around her. "Your so cute." He cooed, to a beaming Paris. "I have some things to do, so I'll talk to you later." Paris sighed yet gave a nod. "Mmmk. What were you saying about my stuff Jake?" Jacob shook his head, falling back on the bed. "I thought it wasn't your room." Paris shrugged. "Whatever. C'mon get up.. do something." She poked him relentlessly, until he batted her hand away. "So whats up with you and my cousin?"   
  
"I dunno. I mean he is hot, and is always affectionate towards me. What? You jealous?" Jake chuckled, running a hand through spiked, now somewhat faded blue hair. "Me jealous? Of Jason? Oh thats a laugh and half." Paris rolled her eyes, poking the hazel eyed male once again. "Sure..."  
  
|| . 2 a m . ||   
  
Paris tossed and turned in the silent room, trying to get comfortable yet to no avail. "Ugh this is hopeless!" She cried, as she got up, pulling down her boxers which were riding up somewhat. A baggy hoodie which she had 'borrowed' from Jake, was thrown on overtop of her small fitting T. Sighing heavily she strolled down the hall in a vain attempt to make herself sleepy. 


	10. Chapter 10

The third floor hall empty, and rather cold, caused Paris to instantly regretting her choice to wander the halls. Sauntering past Jacob's room, she paused, wondering if she should be annoying and wake him. The thought only lasted a fleeting second as the sounds of voices carried from a room adjacent to Jacob's  
  
Creeping towards the door, she leaned against it gingerly, as if awaiting to be discovered at any moment. The voice of a female floated out towards Paris, who narrowed her eyes at the words.   
  
"How would I get backstage? Kidnapping doesnt always work, as she found out." Shannon commented to her companion, slender brow still raised at the male's choice to stay in the shadows of even a locked hotel room. "Damn it, why are you hidding in the shadows? No one can hear us, no one's in the fucking room!"  
  
"You dont know hotels the way I do. I've heard stories about fans sneaking into rooms and waiting for us to get back. I've also heard stories about camera's hidden by hotel staff." The baritone that came after caused Paris' dark blue eyes to widen.  
  
Pushing away from the door, she numbly stumbled back to Jacob's room. Rapping lightly, yet too loudly for her ears, on the door and waited anxiously for the door to swing open by a groggy-eyed Jake.   
  
"Paris? Wha..." Was all he could say when he saw her. The only things the female could utter was 'Jason', 'Why?' and 'Oh god'. 


	11. Chapter 11

With a heavy yawn Jacob ushered Paris into his room, closing and locking the door after her. "Par, whats wrong? What about Jason? My cousin Jason?" He managed somewhat soberly, in his groggy attempt to wake up. He curled up once again in his bed, blankets pulled up to his chin.  
  
Paris pried the blankets away from him, pushing him over a bit, and curling up next to him, nodding her head slowly. "Mmmhmm." Jacob sighed and pulled some of his blankets away from her. "Stop being a blanket hog Pari." Paris growled lightly. "Don't call me Pari, Jakey." Jacob shrugged. "One for one.. now what happened?"  
  
Paris sighed shakily, and attempted to tell Jacob of what she heard. After hearing her story, Jacob was sitting up in his bed, Paris also sitting and leaning against his shoulder. "Par, we gotta tell.." Paris began to say something, but forgot about it and nodded.  
  
Paris peeked her head out the door, listening intently to see if she could hear voices, yet seeing the hall deserted and once again quiet she strode slowly to the door across the hall, knocking lightly on the door.   
  
A yawning Adam opened the door, frowning at his daughter who was glancing about nervously. Not saying anything, she entered the room, looking at the other three sleeping people; Dakota, AJ and Jeff. Adam looked quizzically at Paris, yet attempted to wake Dakota by poking her.   
  
Jacob closed the door behind him, having slipped on a baggy pair of sweats overtop of his boxers, rubbing Paris' shoulder, as he leaned against the wall, Paris burying her head against him. 


	12. Chapter 12

"All right, lets get our facts straight. We know it was Jason, and we know that he was talking to someone about kidnapping people....." Adam said, having coaxed Paris to sit beside him. Jacob sat on the floor, head resting in his hands. AJ continued to sleep, though Jeff, who was only half asleep, looked as if he was about to fall off the bed. Dakota blinked back her tiredness, willing herself to stay awake.  
  
"God.. some people just never change." Adam commented, motioning towards AJ, Jeff and Dakota. The thud of Dakota's hand echoed through the room as she struck her husband in the back. AJ mumbled, while Jeff simply blinked at them, hazel eyes holding an accusation.  
  
"What about the getting backstage part? Surely someone's in danger... Par? Paris?" Jacob poked the female in the side, hoping for some faint sound to come from her. She was silent, staring at the wall opposite her and Adam.   
  
Her father leaned over, a hand waving in front of her face. "Paris? Earth to Paris? Clear for landing. Paris? Do I have to take out your baby .." Adam smiled as his daughter shot him a horrified look and smacked him in the arm. "That'a girl"  
  
"God Dad, you can be so corny sometimes." She offered a smile at Jacob's worried gaze. "Par-Par, whats bothering you?" Paris shot a sidelong glance across Adam towards the door.   
  
"I just... I can't believe it was Jason..." She drew her knees to her body, hugging them tightly and hidding her face from view behind a veil of variously blue dyed blonde hair. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Pari, you gotta pretend you didn't hear anything when you see Jason. If anything, its got to do with you, or them." A nod was cast by Jacob in their parents general direction. "Maybe." Paris muttered, with a sigh. "Oh and Par? When'd you dye your hair?"   
  
A smile smile was cracked by Paris, as she shook her head. "Observent aren't we Jakey." Adam shook his head. "Paris I want you to stay away from Jason." Jacob frowned and shook his head. "No, then he'll know something is up. You have to be yourself Paris."   
  
"She does not! She is staying away from him and tha-" Adam was cut off by the growling of his daughter. "Goddamnit dad! I am sitting right here! Can you not treat me like a person and not some lap dog? If anything Jacob is right, Jason will suspect something is up. Plus we're going out tomorrow night and I was totally psyched about it too, if I don't want to go, he'll figure it out! Stop being so pig-headed and fucking cut me some slack!"  
  
"Watch your language Par-" Adam began though was cut off by Paris once again. "No! Don't tell me what to do, god! I hate you!" Adam flinched at her last words, and watched her storm from the room and barricaded herself in Jacob's room. Dakota had somewhat woken up and shook her head, muttering beneath her breath. Getting up slowly she went across the hall leaning against the door. "Paris open the door, its only me, I swear your father isn't out here either?" Dakota began to plead with female on the other side of the door, occasionally cursing beneath her breath when her tactic failed.  
  
Adam glared lightly at Jacob shaking his head. "You know why she's like this? You want to know why Jacob? Because of you!" Jacob gave a quizzical look towards Adam. "What?" Jeff blinked back his sleepiness watching Adam closely. "What are you talking about Copeland?"   
  
Adam sighed heavily and fell to the bed. "I don't know, I just don't understand why she's always fighting with me. I just want the best for her." AJ sat up, yawning and sighed. "You want too much for and from her Adam. You know this is how she is, and you have to accept that."  
  
Shannon sighed and paced the hotel room, Kevin watching her while Jason had holed himself up in the washroom. "Okay, okay.. we can do this. For my mom, for my dad.. for you Kevie. I would have nothing, if your family hadn't taken me in." Kevin gave a nod. "Yeah, dad knew about it all.. even went and told them when Stephanie was dead. He said it was great seeing their faces." Kevin smirked, as he talked about Chris Irvine: aka; Chris Jericho to the fans of the WWE.   
  
Shannon grinned and gave a nod. "Yeah I know, I've heard the story too Kevin. We'll get them.. once and for all." 


	14. Chapter 14

| | - T h e . N e x t . N i g h t - | |  
  
There was a loud knock on the hotel door, causing both occupents of the room to look up. Paris, a hair clip held in her mouth, blinked and quickly placed it atop her head, amongst the cascade of ringlets that tumbled down. Jacob glanced at the door, his protest falling dead on his lips.  
  
"What me to get that Par?" He rose from his seat on the bed, poking his head into the bathroom to gaze at Paris. Having received a nod from the female, he grumbled and opened the door.  
  
A smirking Jason Hardy stood there, leaning against the frame. "Is Paris ready?" He inquired, not noticing the emotionlessness of his cousin's face.   
  
"Not yet." Jacob moved away from the door, returning to his place in front of the tv. Jason sauntered causually in, taking a seat near the door. Escape, Jacob thought, already seeing the other male's eyes moving nervously. I wonder what they have planned...  
  
Rising again, Jacob slipped into the bathroom. "Paris, I dont want you to go.. Say you're not feeling well or somethin', just dont go." He whispered his plea, watching the female's face in the mirror.   
  
At first, her face was impassive, then she slowly turned around, the blood having drained from her features. "I know.. Im starting to really not want to go..." Jacob slipped his arms around her, in an attempt at reassurence. "Dont go.. I can say you're not feeling well.. that you're sick with something..." Having a nod from the female, Jacob returned to the waiting Jason Hardy. 


	15. Chapter 15

With a heavy sigh, Jacob casually sauntered back into the room, giving a downfallen look towards Jason. "Hey Jase, I'm really sorry but Paris isn't feeling to well. She's at the moment hunched over the toilet about to puke, I think she may have picked something up." Jason frowned and got up. "Maybe I should stay with her, you know. We can stay in an-"   
  
Jason was cut off my the echoing sounds of wretching emitting from the washroom, which caused the dark haired Hardy to wince. "Well actually, just tell her I hope she feels better and we can uh, go out another time. I don't think I can afford to be sick." Slapping his cousin on the back and slipping from the room.   
  
Jacob let out another sigh, though this one of relief. Locking the door after his cousin he opened the bathroom door shaking his head. Paris looked at him, rinsing off her toothbrush and shoving back in a small make-up bag. "Is he gone?" Jacob nodded and Paris gave a light smile. "Good!"   
  
Jason cursed beneath his breath as he slipped into Kevin and Shannon's room. "Paris was sick or something, all I know was she was puking.." Shannon sighed and slapped Jason in a sudden rage. "Goddamnit.. she knows." Kevin shook his head. "No, no… how could she? Shannon your talking crazy!" Shannon sighed and fell on her bed, giving a muttered 'sorry Jason'. "I guess your right Kevie.. I just.. ugh!"  
  
Kevin smirked and stroked her hair. "I know Shan, I know.. Kev, don't worry its not your fault, we'll just have to get Paris a different time." Shannon looked up with big brown eyes. "You did take out Anna though right, love?" Kevin gave a nod with a sadistic grin. "Of course.. all we got to do is wait for her beloved father; the owner of WWE, Paul to find her."  
  
Paris sat on a bed, slowly taking out all the clips which held her perfectly curled blonde hair. Jacob's gaze shifted idly from the TV towards Paris, then back again in silence. "What?" Paris finally questioned in an exasperated tone. "What the hell are you staring at Jacob?" Jacob sighed and shook her head. "Obviously you Pari. I was going to comment on how I thought you looked really pretty tonight." Paris cracked a small grin. "Oh, well thanks."  
  
Adam paced the room, Dakota finally jumping up and blocking his way. "Stop it Adam! Just go over there and see if she's still there for god's sakes!" Adam sighed and shook his head. "I can't.. she'll just yell at me." Dakota smacked him upside the head. "No she won't.. now go!" 


	16. Chapter 16

"Par, its yer dad." Jacob returned to the room, motioning behind him. Paris sighed, as Adam entered the room. "What do you want?" She snarled, tugging impatiently at a clip. The older male simply gazed at her, a ghost of a smile playing with his lips. "Paris, can I talk to you in private?"   
  
Jacob glanced between the two, and seeing Paris not making the slightest sign of moving, nodded and walked towards the door. "Ill be in my room, Pari." The female nodded, watching, with a wild cat's stalking eyes, Adam as he pulled a chair across from her bed and sat.  
  
"Paris, I really need to talk to you..." She shrugged, picking up a brush and running it through blonde locks. Adam sighed. "Paris, why do you hate me so much? All I've ever tried to do is look out for you. You're my baby."   
  
Paris was silent for a moment, the minute seeming to be hours to Adam. "Dad... Im not a little girl.. I can take care of myself.." The brush fell from her hand, while she drew her legs close to her body.  
  
"I.. Paris... Its just hard not to worry about you. I know Dakota thinks you're more than capable of taking care of yourself... I guess thats the one thing your mother and I can't agree on." Adam flashed a slight smile. "I'll lay off, kk?"   
  
"Yeah, thanks dad." Paris grinned, falling into her fathers embrace. 


	17. Chapter 17

Paris shook her head at Jacob, watching him chug down a litre of milk in 30 seconds flat. "Your such a pig Jacob." The now orange and yellow haired male shook his head. "No, I'm just a male.. aka, a slob and a jerk." Paris rolled her eyes, slowly eating a cookie from the box that had just been broken. "Oh this can't be good."  
  
"Don't be a twink Paris." The female growled and slapped Jacob across the back of the head. "Don't ever say that to me again Jacob Bryant." Jacob smirked. "Oh bringing out the big guns are we? I'm scared.. you know, 'cause my mom has never used my full name."   
  
"Did you hear about Anna, Jake?" The male shook his head, mouth full of cookies and attempting to drink more milk at the same time. "Thats disgusting, yet anyways.. she was found hacked up into pieces and shoved in her room fridge. Think about it, all that blood all over the floor, walls and bed. She was apparently in there for a few days and because it was in fridge, no-one could smell it." Gulping down his mix of cookies and milk, Jake groaned. "Paris, I am.. well was eating."   
  
| - A . f e w . d a y s . l a t e r - |  
  
Shannon growled throwing a picture frame across the hotel room. "Goddamnit! We have to hurry this up, Jason I don't care if Paris isn't feeling well or if Jacob says she went out with her dad.. you are getting her tonight and we'll make first the Copeland's pay for my mother and father's death!"  
  
"Shan, shh." Kevin simply stated not bothering to look up from his 'Diva's undressed' magazine, a line of drool running down one side of his mouth. "One thats disgusting Kevin and two good job with Anna." Jason sighed, and nodded. "Yes ma'am" He muttered softly.  
  
"Paris, stop it.." Paris smirked as she sat on Jacob's stomach, poking him relentlessly. "Uh.. no. Why do you need to read that goddamn magazine?" Jake rolled his eyes. "Because it has fine, fine, fine women in skimpy ass bikini's.. I am only male I know. No pokey!" Paris giggled and poked him again, ripping the magazine from his grasp and throwing it half way across the room. "Whoopdy doo." 


	18. Chapter 18

"Feeling like a freak on a leash; You wanna see the light. Feeling like I have no release; So do I. How many times have I felt disease? YOu wanna see the light. Nothing in my life is free.. is free.." The sung words of Paris filled the small Honda Civic, causing Jacob to wince.  
  
"Paris... Word to the wise? Dont quit your dayjob." The multi-haired male rubbed his ear, which, at the moment, was filled with a violent ringing. "You're just jealous! You dont have the angel's voice that I do." Paris stuck her tongue out, then squeaked as the male took a hand from the wheel to swatt at her.  
  
"Sometimes I cannot tkae this place, Sometimes it's my life I can't tase, Sometimes I cannot feel my face, You'll never see me fall from grace, Something takes a part of me, YOu and I were ment to be, A cheap fuck for me to lay, Something takes a part of me.." The words filled the car again, Freak on a Leash blasting from the sterio. Jacob winced again, attempting to block Paris' 'singing'.  
  
| | - L a t e r t h a t N i g h t - | |  
"Paris? You ready?" Jason called from the door, fidgiting nervously. Kevin stood behind him, in the shadows of the Holiday Inn hallway. Shannon awaited the two males in a dark coloured car, parked outside.   
  
Paris twisted her slightly damp locks atop her head, trying to fight down the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'What the hell are you getting so worked up about? Its not like he's gonna try and kidnap you. God damn it Copeland, you're such an idiot.' The words, voiced by her conscious, flooded her mind as she stepped from the bathroom.  
  
"Im read-" Words cut off by a thud, the body of Paris hitting the room's carpetted floor with a thud. "Hurry up, get the bitch outside and into the fucking car!" 


	19. Chapter 19

||- N e x t . M o r n i n g - ||  
  
Jacob yawned heavily as a loud knock at his door, stirred him slowly. With a heavy groan he got up, shuffling towards the door, about to give Paris an ear-ful, though caught off-gaurd at the worried looking Adam standing before him. Blinking back sleepiness, Jacob raised at brow. "Er, can I help you..Mr. Copeland?" Adam sighed and gave a nod. "Paris wouldn't be here would she?"   
  
"Obviously since I was asleep.. no. Why?" Adam shook his head. "It may be nothing, yet I went to ask her something this morning and she wasn't in her room, infact the door was ajar yet nothing out of the ordinary."   
  
"D'ya check Jason's room?" Jacob questioned with a stifled yawn. Adam only responded with a nod. Jacob frowned. "Cell?" Adam groaned. "Jacob! I've already tried all that, she isn't answering her phone, she isn't in Jason's room, she's not in her room, she's not with Dakota, me, definately not with AJ or Jeff, and she isn't with you!" Dakota appeared quite suddenly, patting her husband's upper arm. "Adam calm down, she couldn't have gone far."  
  
Jacob only shrugged. "I don't know then, I talked to her like half an hour before she had to leave with Jason, and she assured me was coming back to the hotel." Dakota's features darkened. "Jason?" Jacob gave a slow nod. "Yeah, she's turned down a few dates in the last while, well since she overheard him talking, and instead of arousing suspicion decided to just go. Shouldn't I go get my mom and da-.." Dakota shook her head. "Er, no.. they kinda kicked us out of the room, I don't.." Jacob winced. "Please, don't go on.. bad, bad pictures, I really don't want to know what my parents are doing..please."   
  
Dakota smirked and gave a nod. "I think we should look for them.. Jake do you know where they were going?" "No Mrs. Copeland, apparently Jason wouldn't tell her." Dakota sighed and hit the wall. "Goddamnit! She just couldn't tell me.. no, have to keep everything a secret." Dakota growled, emotions running high.. one of her only fears coming true: Her daughter kidnapped.  
  
Paris groaned as she opened her eyes, her head was pounding as gaze was blurry for a few moments, hands and feet were tied to a chair, and a cloth had been tied around her mouth. The figures of three people soon came into veiw, they all staring at her semi-concious form now: Shannon, Kevin and Jason. Shannon shook her head, and stood up. "Well Paris, is it? We've never met, I don't think.. yet you do the know the story of your parents, as well as mine.. do you not?" Paris struggled feebly against the bonds, looking up at Shannon, giving a light nod.  
  
"Good. My mother unfortunately never finished the job, nor my father.. nor my aunt Jenny. It is my duty to fulfill their wish of Dakota, Adam, AJ and Jeff dead. Kevin, take that thing out of her mouth." The male nodded, following Shannon's orders. "Then why didn't you take Jake?" Paris immediately questioned. "If you want all four of them dead."   
  
"God Paris, you really are blonde. Jake, knowing him, will come looking for his little best friend, the one thing he revolves around, Adam, Dakota, AJ and Jeff will come with him.. therefore we'll have all of you. You were just the easiest to drag around, much harder to carry around an unconcious Jacob." Jason bluntly explained with a yawn. 


	20. Chapter 20

"What the hell do you mean I cant file a missing persons report!? You fuckers! No! I dont know how long shes been missing! No one's seen her since-I dont care! I'll fucking talk however I damn well wanna fuck-Lemme alone Ada" Dakota's tirade was cut short as Adam pulled the phone from her hand, passing it off to Jacob. \  
  
"Dakota, hun, calm down. It doesnt help if you swear at the people who are trying to find her." The male wrapped his arms around his wife, head resting atop streaked bronzed locks.   
  
"You bastard! Let me go! NOW!" Paris raged, struggling violently against her restraints. The darkness had made her eyes accute to picking up the forms of others, and though the damp air had stiffened her joints and muscles, blood pouring from numerous cuts and welts over her body, she still fought.   
  
"Shut up you bitch!" Jason raised his hand, bringing it down hard across the female's face. The stinging sensation only fuelled Paris' fury. One of the cords around her ankle broke, and her struggle was renewed. The others broke, and her foot came up violently.   
  
Jason fell to the ground, clutching his groin. "Damn it! You fucking whore!" The dark haired male screamed, rolling on the ground. "Kevin! Get your fucking ass down her and tie the bitch up!"   
  
"Kota! Calm down! We'll find her, even if I have to turn all of Chicago upside down!" AJ screamed, while Adam held the struggling woman. One of the beds lay in ruin, while Jacob had pulled the phone as far as he could from the frantic woman. Jeff stood between the phone and Dakota.   
  
"Those bastards! I want Paris back! I want my daughter back you ass holes!" Her yells flowed through the entire hotel complex, through the phone to the police operator on the other line. "I just want Paris back..." 


	21. Chapter 21

"I know Dakota, I know hun." Adam wrapped his arms around the violent female, her screams and yells soon fading to soft sobs. AJ sighed, and shook her head, leaning against the wall, while Jacob was still attempting to talk on the phone.  
  
|| - A n . h o u r . l a t e r - ||  
  
Kevin rushed down a flight of stairs to a mine shaft, that was located under a rustic cabin, in the middle of the woods. Paris lifted a leg straight at the on-coming male, a fatal blow making its way to his 'family jewels'. "God, and I even thought you were hot." Paris muttered, kicking them both again, in attempt to keep Kevin and Jason on the ground longer, Jason groaned as he was pinned beneath the weight of Kevin, who had hit his head severly against the wall as Paris kicked him.   
  
Paris, after a few more moments of tugging and straining, the bonds that held her wrists snapped. Not worrying about the males on the ground, she bolted straight up the stairs, slamming the door to the mine shaft closed, and dragging a heavy trunk ontop of it. "That better hold." She gently rubbed her cheek, then looked around for the female of the trio.  
  
Shaking her head, Paris bolted to the door and began a full break-out run down a dirt-like road. Shannon growled and shook her head. "Not this time bitch!" Revving the engine to her car, Shannon took off with a screech of tires after the other blonde female; Paris.  
  
Paris, face set with determination kept running, losing both heels along the road. Shannon shook her head, and with a sickening crack and thud ran Paris down. Shannon stepped from the car to survery her work with a smirk. "Never let a man do women's wo-" Her sentence was cut short as a flying blur speared Shannon to the ground, immediately pounding her relentlessly.   
  
"That was a great spear." Adam commented on his wife, as he watched her beat the living shit out of Shannon, Jake winced as he saw Paris pinned beneath the car, now half beneath it also. 


	22. Chapter 22

Kevin staggered up the stairs, clutching at his groin. Jason was already stumbling around the back of the cabin. The blonde male limped down the dirt road, the sounds of screaming filling his pounding head.  
  
Dakota slammed her fists into the other female's face, crashing her head against the cold, hard dirt. The only thing Dakota saw was Jessica Deckem, the only feeling she felt was vengence. "Ill get you bitch! You've tried to ruin my life! You've taken my only daughter from me! I wish that bitch of a whore you brought you into this fucked up world is rolling in her fucking grave! I wish she had killed me that night!"   
  
Over her ravings, Dakota failed to hear the screech of tires as another vechical flew down the dirt road, narrowly missing the idling car. The truck, swerved and narrowly missing a large framed pine.   
  
"Dakota! Move your ass now!" AJ screamed, diving off the road. Adam lunged over towards his wife, but AJ grasped his wrist and pulled him into a shallow ditch. Jeff grabbed Dakota about the waist, pulling her from Shannon.   
  
"Let go of me bastard! Let me fucking go!" She screamed, managing to elbow the male in the lower torso. "Dakota, calm down and get off the fucking road! Jeff! Dont let her go!" Adam yelled as the truck flew by.  
  
Jason hit the breaks, throwing the pick up into reverse. The wheels spun rapid circles on the hard ground, then shifted backwards. "Die bitch!" He hollered, laughing psychotically the while.   
  
Jacob pulled Paris from beneath the car, carrying the unconscious female away from Jason and his madman driving. Stumbling blindly through the dense forest, Jacob somehow found his way behind the cabin.   
  
Kevin, having heard the sounds of people approaching, readied himself with a two-by-four piece of plywood. As Jacob rounded the corner, Paris in his arms, Kevin swung. Suddenly the blonde male's conscious spurred to life, yet it was too late as the beam connected with the other's head, echoing with a hollowed sound accompained by a slight cracking as Jacob fell to the dirt, Paris sprawled atop the his. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh god." Kevin muttered, dropping the wood and crouching beside Jacob, who was now bleeding profusely from a large gash in his head, and Paris who was still bruised and bleeding, lay atop Jake. Kevin, with a shaking hand, shook both Paris and Jacob, though neither awaking.  
  
Dakota continued violently thrashing against Jeff, as AJ shook her head. "Goddamnit, of course this was never going to end.. oh no, just had to come back and bite me in the ass.. stupid son of a bitch." Adam blinked at AJ as she babbled on to herself. "J, did'ya see where Jake and Par-Par went?" AJ's gaze snapped towards to Adam. "Er, no. I was too busy making sure my friend and husband didn't get killed by my madman nephew."   
  
Jason, still laughing, went to swerve the truck, though with the tires spinning out of control, the metal machine wrapped itself around a near-by tree, with sickening creaks, groans and snaps; Jason Hardy somewhere in the mess. At seeing this, Jeff let go of Dakota, who once again returned to the unconcious Shannon, once again pounding away on her.  
  
Adam leapt up, and scrambled over to his wife, pulling her off of the half-dead female. "Kota, your going to kill her, if you keep it up!" Dakota growled, and struggled against Adam. "Good, she deserves to die the little, fucking slut." Adam sighed. "No, we have to find Paris.. now." Against her wishes, Adam dragged Dakota away from Shannon and the twisted car towards the cabin, in search of their daughter.  
  
||- A . f e w . h o u r s . l a t e r - ||  
  
On the small forest road, cop cars, officers and ambulances swarmed around. All too used to giving statements, Adam and Dakota quickly hurried to rush over to the ambulance, in which the still unconcious Paris was being loaded into. Jeff shook his head, as he looked at the mangled truck, turning away and over to AJ who was stroking, the also still unconcious, Jake's hair. "He's dead." Was all Jeff said, referring to Jason.  
  
Kevin's gaze was directed towards the ground as he was led away by police officers and shoved into a car. Shannon, was being loaded onto a ambulance, police escorts following the stretcher into the red and white vehicle. The cabin was marked off by bright yellow police tape, Dakota sighing and shaking her at the scene.  
  
|| - H o s p i t a l : F e w . d a y s . l a t e r - ||  
  
The beeping of machines filled the room, Paris looking around with a sigh, then to the comatose patient, who shared the room with her. The shot by the two-by-four, had knocked Jacob unconcious, and scrambled him enough to be in a coma, it at the moment, was unsure if brain damage had occured.   
  
Paris yawned as she slid from her bed, and next to the unconcious Jacob. It was comforting, he may not be speaking or doing much other, yet still it was comfortable. Snuggling down next to the male, one arm draped across his stomach she drifted slowly off to sleep.  
  
A few moments later, Jacob groaned, eyes fluttering open, as he looked for the source of extra weight on his shoulder and across his stomach. Light smile was given to the sleeping Paris, and a muscled arms were wrapped lightly around her, he himself drifting into a light sleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

| | - D a y s L a t e r - | |  
  
Paris groaned as bright lights burned her eyes. Swatting at the annoying entity, she managed to mumble a curse. "Lemme alone ass clown. Unless you wanna lose a valuable limb." A masculine laugh made her open her eyes, blinking in the bright light. The light, the source of which was a heavy duty flashlight, was turned off and darkness took most of the room again.   
  
"Wakey wakey Pari." Came the barritone again, as Jacob leaned down and poked her stomach. "Damn it Jakey, no pokey." She slapped his hand, attempting to twist away from his hand. "Yes Pari, yes pokey." The male smirked, and pulled at her hand.   
  
"Get up Par, we gotta get outta this hell hole. We get to go home." Paris blinked, thinking this over for a moment. "But what if I dont wanna go home?" Lower lip quivering, she pulled at his hand, hugging it.   
  
Jacob shook his head, watching her for a moment as Paris' eyes closed once more. "No, Jakey wanna go home. Jakey no like hospital, doctors mean to Jakey." Paris continued to pout, just for the hell of it. It wasnt that she didnt want to leave the hopsital, it was the fact that she could torture Jacob by stalling.  
  
"C'mon Par! They have nochos at home!" Jake finally pulled his hand free and tossed a sweatshirt and baggy pants at the female. She sat up, blinking at the articles of clothing. "What happened to my clothes?"  
  
Jacob shook his head again. "Do you really wanna be wearing those anytime soon? Anytime ever for that matter?"  
  
"Well... I guess not... Get out and lemme get dressed!" Paris threw a pillow at the male, who laughed and slipped from the room.  
  
| | - T w o H o u r s L a t e r - | |  
  
"Must obey the taco man!" Jacob exclaimed, watching as AJ passed a plate to Paris. The females exchanged a smirk, and ignored the injured male's eager, and then begging expressions. "But I need Tacos... I need them or I will explode.. that happens to me sometimes..."   
  
Paris groaned, and passed the plate on to Jacob due to his whiny voice. "Thank you." He said, in the same small tone. "Gimme nochos!" Paris glanced over at her father, while Dakota sauntered into the room with a large platter of nochos. "Nochos!" Jeff yelled, seated beside his son, on the floor.   
  
"Lord.. some manners.." Paris said with mock disgaust. "Hey, dun knock 'em till ya try 'em."   
  
"Jake, believe me, I've had nochos before." Paris shoved away her plate and began poking the male. Jabbing him in the stomach, a sudden shadow crossed her face. "Jake, you're like a bowl of jell-o..."   
  
"I missed one day at the gym! One!" 


	25. Chapter 25

|| - S o m e . H o u r s . L a t e r - ||  
  
Jacob groaned as he lay sprawled on the floor, arms wrapped around his stomach. "So full.. don't think I can ea-"   
  
"We got pie!" Exclaimed Dakota as she walked into the room with AJ, both of them sporting a pie in each hand. Jacob jumped up, grabbed one of the pies from his mother's hand and ran up the stairs, slamming the door to Paris' room and sitting on the floor. Paris whined, and got up racing up the stairs. "My clothes, by beautiful clothes.."   
  
AJ sighed and shook her head. "I fear that two-by-four did more damage than I think it did." Jeff smirked. "Naw, he's just a Hardy, can I have pie now?"  
  
"Jakey!" Paris squealed as she was tackled as she entered her room. Jacob grinned then crawled over to the door and locked it. "Pie hoarding, can't share.. must not share. Hey! I stole that fair and square." Paris stuck her tongue out, as she ate another forkful of pie.   
  
Jacob whimpered, as Paris flung a forkful of pie at him. "Ahh! Your wasting it Par-Par."   
  
"Don't call me Par-Par!" Paris flung herself at Jacob, pie in hand, yet with a bad aim, she ending up splattering it all over his shirt. "Hey I liked this shirt... eh, its still good." Flipping the pie tin the right way up, he attempted to brush what he could back into it. "Jeeze Par, way to make a mess out of me. Now I look like more a pig than usual."   
  
Paris smirked. "Thats my job hun." Jacob growled and with a sigh pulled his shirt off, glaring at Paris. "Your washing that shirt.. and it better be perfect." Paris grinned. "Oh I could do that.. or.." She straddled his lap, kissing him lightly.   
  
"Your not gonna kill me now are you Paris?" Jake questioned with a puzzled look, at his friend's actions. Paris shook her head. "No dumbass, do you have to ruin everything I do?" Jacob nodded. "Yeah.. so what was that for?"   
  
"For showing me that you were right about Jason, and I guess I should trust you on things.. and showing me that you really do care the most, besides my dad and what-not.." Jake grinned. "Yeah, its my special job.. and I love it. You know what? This is almost as good as pie."   
  
"Shut-up about goddamn pie, I'm better than it and you know it." Jake shook his head, as his arms wrapped around her. "No, nothing is as good as food... okay, okay.. maybe you, but thats my exception."   
  
"Good." Paris kissed him again, yet whipped her head around to look at the door, which Dakota had unlocked, and shook her head. "Do I want to know." Paris arched a brow, and shook her head. AJ smirked. "Isn't it cute Dakota?" Jake growled. "Whatever mothe-.. er, mom."   
  
Dakota cracked a grin, and shook her laughing, as well as AJ, as Paris and Jacob looked at their mothers with puzzled expressions. "We're sorry, we're sorry.." Dakota managed and shut the door. "That was beyond weird, I mean wh-" Paris was cut off from a kiss by Jacob. "Shut-up Paris, you talk too much." 


End file.
